Since joining the NIDA Clinical Trials Network in 2002, the Southwest Node has made a substantial and singular contribution to the research activities of the CTN. The Southwest Node has successfully completed six multi-site trials, as well two studies focusing on Native Americans, two survey studies, and several ancillary and platform Studies. We are currently serving as Lead Node for CTN 0047, Screening, Motivational Assessment, and Referral for Treatment in Emergency Departments (SMART-ED). Beyond participation in protocols, the Node has been highly productive in the areas of protocol development, training, committee work, and dissemination. The Node has made an outstanding contribution to advancing the clinical science of addictions treatment in minority and other underserved populations. Of the multi-site trial participants recruited at the Southwest Node, 71% were Hispanic and 7% were Native American, not counting 427 participants thus far in the two Native American protocols. The Node has managed grant funds prudently and efficiently, requesting and spending only what is necessary to achieve our scientific objectives. For the renewal period, the Southwest Node will consist of its RRTC, the University of New Mexico Center on Alcoholism, Substance Abuse, and Addictions (CASAA), and affiliated investigators at the University of New Mexico; 5 primary CTPs, all of which have already collaborated extensively with Node investigators; and 6 secondary CTPs representing a wide range of medical, dental, and psychiatric treatment settings. Strengths of the Southwest Node include: 1) a well-established track record of clinical trials with both behavioral treatments and pharmacotherapies; 2) longstanding experience in the development and evaluation of innovative treatments for addictions; 3) extensive experience with minority and other underserved populations, and demonstrated ability to recruit them; 4) expertise in research on dissemination and training; and 5) geographic representation of the American Southwest. Our agenda for the renewal period will build on our strengths, with four proposed foci of research leadership: 1) implementing addiction treatment in medical settings; 2) optimizing addiction treatment for minority populations; 3) using the family to enhance treatment outcome; and 4) pharmacologic treatment of opioid dependence. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This work supports the CTNs' mission to improve drug abuse treatment in the United States using the methods of science to conduct rigorous multi-site trials of substance abuse treatment interventions in real- world settings, and to facilitate the dissemination of evidence-based practices.